1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to vacuum cleaners, and more specifically are related to devices which allow a wet/dry vacuum cleaner to have an integrated dust pan assembly associated with the body of the vacuum cleaner drum for the collection of debris, particularly larger debris, from surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners, wet/dry or otherwise, are used for a myriad of tasks around the home and in the workplace. However, there are times when the debris to be picked up is minimal, or the user does not want to extend the effort to unwind and connect the vacuum hose to the vacuum cleaner so as to be able to pick up debris material with a vacuum.
The vacuum cleaner assembly described herein allows the user to pick up debris either collected by a broom or by other means into the collection chamber of the vacuum without having to remove the hose from the storage position and without having to hold the product while in use. The design allows an additional accessory nozzle to be nested inside the design allowing the port to function without having to remove the nozzle from the integrated port.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved vacuum hose storage assembly and dust pan assembly for use with a vacuum cleaner having a debris collection drum. The integrated pickup port in the dust pan can be formed by the shape of the product its used on or become a separate piece such as used in this design. The advantage of having the design integrated in the vacuum allows the user to pick up debris either collected by a broom or by other means into the collection chamber of the vacuum without having to remove the hose from the storage position and without having to hold the product while in use; freeing the users hands to control the broom or other device to direct additional debris to the vacuum for collection.